Uncontrolled Magic
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: Regina's hands opened on their own accord, her body relaxing immediately against his as she let go of everything that held her back. Somewhere amidst the passion, her control had slipped away and the flames in her palms arose just like the flames inside her.


Title: Uncontrolled Magic

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Regina's hands opened on their own accord, her body relaxing immediately against his as she let go of everything that held her back. Somewhere amidst the passion, her control had slipped away and the flames in her palms arose just like the flames inside her.

A/N: Just a short thing for pure fun, you know since it's finals and all. Enjoy.

* * *

_Uncontrolled Magic_

_I_

She gasped and moaned, her body moving perfectly with his, each rock of hips bringing her closer and closer to that pleasurable abyss.

She tangled her hand on top of his head, grabbing a handful of hair and leaning her head back, her body arching by the pleasure he's giving her. He leaned closer and dropped open mouthed kisses across her collar bone, her neck, every place he could reach in this position, her on top, both sitting up. He reached for her thighs and squeezed them gently, forcing her to move a bit faster against him, his thrusts coming shallower and shallower, pants the only thing that could be heard around the room.

This was exquisite and exciting, pure ecstasy rolling around their veins as they reveled in the love they had for each other. He will never get tired of this, of watching her succulent irresistible body sinking onto his, both finding home in the physical and emotional sense, their hearts swelling for the love and thrust they had for each other.

A tremble in her arms brought him out of his small reverie and with a glance at her he knew just how close she was. Her head was resting against his shoulder, eyes closed tightly, teeth grazing his neck gently, whispering her _love_ for him, how _close_ she was, how _good it felt_, spurring them both towards that final goal. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her form still moving on top of him, and raked her nails across his back, scratching him all the way.

This was one of his favorite things of her, the intimate yet still bossy Regina, the Regina that clung to him and babbled against his skin when he filled her just so, yet demanded him to go faster or slower, whichever she was in the mood for. Today was the former. Deep and fast thrusts he gave her, his body asking for one thing and one thing only, to fall along that pleasurable abyss with her, and that's what he did.

One, two, _three_ sharp thrusts, a featherlight stroke of his thumb across her clit and a few encouraging whispers later and they were both on that pleasuring wave, the tide taking over their bodies as they shook and moaned, her insides tightening painfully -but perfectly so around him, Regina's hands opening on their own accord, her body relaxing immediately against his as she let go of everything that held her back.

He collapsed back against the bed, her body still tightly pressed to his, hot pants leaving both their mouths as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. For a few minutes they laid like this, his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand tracing up and down the middle of her back, her body sprawled on top of him, head resting comfortably on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as one hand caressed his stubble. A few breaths later and his chest rumbled under her cheek, her head shaking with the movements under it. Soon his chuckles turned into loud cackles and Regina turned her head towards him a confused look on her face. Robin just shook his head and continued cackling under her. The laughter was contagious and soon Regina was chuckling along him but shaking her head at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked a smile playing upon her lips as she swat at his chest.

Robin took a few deep breaths and when he calmed down he leaned forward and dropped a kiss to her pouty lips, grabbed her head with both hands and slightly turned her face towards the source of his amusement. Regina gasped and arose from him, the sheets pooling once again around her hips. She stared wide eyed at the door leading to the master bathroom, a perfect through and through 'O' embedded in the middle, tiny flames circling it and morphing into dark spots the farther away it went from the hole. Somewhere amidst the passion her control had slipped and the flames in her palms arose just like the flames in her core, with the exception that one was released in an earth shattering moan and the other released from her palm in the form of a fireball and onto the air, moving forward and forward until landing directly on the first target it found, the white wooden door a couple of feet away from them.

"I guess it was as good for you as it was for me," he murmured triumphantly after a minute and traced gentle circles around her inner thighs, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong my love, but I have finally made you lose control!"

Regina shook her head and chuckled. That smug little shit.

She turned to face him, a devilish smile playing upon her lips and she leaned down, face a whisper away from his.

"Oh don't call yourself victorious just yet _thief_, the night is young and by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be the one _begging _for control," her mouth inched closer and closer with each word, her lips barely brushing against his as she whispered her last word. Robin licked his lips and awaited for her to take the lead, she smiled suggestively, gave him a wink and locked their lips together, moaning against his mouth as his hands traveled across her thighs and palmed her irresistible bottom. Regina took his bottom lip in between her teeth and released them with a _plop,_ and he groaned, this woman was gonna be the death of him.

"Not that I'm complaining," he whispered licking his lips, tasting her on them, "but shouldn't we do something about that?" he pointed towards the wooden door, his gaze lowering towards her perky breasts, eager to tease them. She nodded and stared kissing him again.

With a wave of her hand, Regina returned the wooden door to its original state.

* * *

Send in your thoughts &amp; constructive criticism! :)


End file.
